Lifeless Gray Eyes
by theyaremagicallydelicious
Summary: The Third Task from Cho's point of view.


AN: This is sort of a prequel to Meet You There, though it can be read by itself. The third task from Cho's POV. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Lifeless Gray Eyes  
  
Cho walked with Cedric to the quidditch pitch feeling a bit apprehensive. She tried to reassure herself. This task could be no worse than the other two, she thought grimly and at least he had been forewarned about what was to come. Right outside of the pitch, Cedric stopped walking. Cho stopped as well and looked at Cedric curiously.  
  
"What is it?" Cho asked softly, looking into Cedric's warm gray eyes. Cedric said nothing for a minute. He put his hand up to Cho's cheek and stroked it lightly. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. Cho looked at him, astonished. He had never said that to her, or her to him. The words had always been there, though never spoken out loud. She smiled at him.  
  
"I love you too." Cedric kissed her softly on the cheek in response and laced his fingers with hers as they headed onto the pitch.  
  
Cedric headed towards the maze, and Cho went to the stands to join a few of her friends. Cedric still had his eyes on her when she glanced at him. He gave the smallest of waves and Cho smiled. Soon the other champions had congregated outside the maze and Ludo Bagman began to address the crowd.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" Cho clapped loudly with the rest of her peers. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" Cho craned her neck to see Cedric. He smiled up at her and she grinned at him. Bagman's voice rang out again. "So.on my whistle, Harry and Cedric! Three - two - one" The whistle sounded out with a screech and Cho watched Harry and Cedric hurry forward into the giant maze.  
  
Cho thought the maze looked a bit daunting with its twenty-foot walls. She wondered what Cedric was facing and hoped it was nothing he couldn't handle. She began clenching and unclenching her hands in a nervous manner. What was going on in the maze? Was Cedric safe? Immersed in her thoughts and worries, Cho barely heard the whistles for Krum and Fleur's entrance into the maze. After about twenty minutes of dreadful thoughts, Cho turned to one of her friends, Kim Walker.  
  
"Do you think that any of the champions could get seriously injured? Would the professors let that happen?" She questioned anxiously.  
  
Kim smiled. Though Cho had said "any of the champions", it was quite obvious what champion she was concerned about. "Don't worry about it Cho. Everything is under control. The teachers are patrolling the outside of the maze and besides, you know as well as I do that Ced isn't top of his class for nothing."  
  
Cho attempted a bit of a grin, but couldn't wipe the worried expression off of her face. What if something attacked Cedric and the teachers didn't get there in time? Uneasily, she looked around the outside of the maze for Cedric. She knew it was foolish, but something inside of her called out for him. She longed to see his face, or hear his voice, just to know that one of Hagrid's skrewts hadn't got him.  
  
At that moment, sparks flew in the air, interrupting her thoughts. A lump caught in her throat as she realized that Cedric could be in grave danger. Teachers swarmed to the spot where the sparks had appeared. Cho watched as Fleur was pulled from the maze and taken to a hospital tent, which had been set up for all the tasks. She breathed a sigh of relief and instantly felt guilty. She shouldn't be relieved. Fleur could be seriously hurt. Her musings were interrupted by Ludo Bagman.  
  
"Fleur Delacour is out of the competition! Only three champions left!" He shouted, sounding far too pleasant for comfort. Cho wondered what it had been that had rendered Fleur helpless. Why had she sent up sparks? Were the dangers of the maze that hazardous? Once again she found herself fretting for Cedric's safety. She tried to reassure herself. After all Fleur couldn't even deal with grindylows in the second task. She could have been held up by anything, but these thoughts did little to alleviate Cho's worries.  
  
Suddenly, more sparks appeared in the air. Again teachers flocked to the spot. Cho gripped the sides of the bench rather hard, making her knuckles go white as she waited to see which champion was in danger, now. Cho sighed when she saw Viktor Krum being levitated to the hospital wing. She tried not to smile, but was unsuccessful. Kim noticed her apparent joy at seeing Viktor Krum injured.  
  
"Happy to see Krum hurt, eh?" She asked. Cho started at the sound of someone else's voice, as they had been rather silent for most of the task.  
  
"Oh, no it's nothing like that. I just-" She began, but Kim cut her off.  
  
"I know. I was just teasing you. Quit being so uptight. He'll be fine." Cho felt her friend's reassurances did little to ease her discomfort. If anything, they made her a little more apprehensive. Kim didn't know what was going on in the maze. She didn't know if Cedric was okay.  
  
Soon an hour had passed and Cho thought she might be sick at any moment. The only thought in her mind was Cedric. The teachers were looking at each other a bit apprehensively and Cho watched Dumbledore leave the judges table and approach Professor McGonagall. Cho thought he looked a little nervous as well. Everyone was staring at the maze wondering what was going on. Why hadn't Cedric or Harry reached the cup by now? Was the task supposed to go on for this long?  
  
Now the rest of the audience was starting to feel the nervousness that Cho had been feeling the entire evening. The air was thick with tension. No one seemed to be talking, just watching the maze anxiously.  
  
Suddenly, a loud thump was heard. Cho looked for the origin of the sound and gasped. Harry Potter had appeared holding the Triwizard Cup and Cedric was there too. She could see them both lying down on the grass. She saw Dumbledore approach them and then a lot of people began to get out of the stands and run towards them. Cho could hear shouts, but couldn't make out what people were saying. She could no longer see Cedric and Harry. Everyone was standing and a throng of people had made their way onto the pitch blocking Cedric from view.  
  
Unable to wait to see him any longer, Cho leapt from the stands and climbed down the bleachers, to where she had seen Cedric. As she got closer to the scene, she saw many people crying. What happened? She did not voice this question out loud. All she wanted at that moment was to see Cedric.  
  
She pushed a few students aside and finally came to the spot where Cedric lay. Cho let out a cry at the sight of his body. Someone put a hand on her shoulder, but she felt weak, far too weak to stand up. She collapsed by Cedric's side. A lump formed in her throat as she stared into his lifeless gray eyes. Eyes, that two hours earlier, had been full of life and laughter. Her eyes filled with tears and she was unable to hold them back.  
  
"Wha..What happened?" She managed to choke out. She looked around, wanting someone to give her answers. Tears were pouring down her face faster now, clouding her vision. Everything was a blur.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, who had rushed to the scene when she saw something amiss, managed to bring Cho to her feet and led her away from the crowds.  
  
"No! I don't want to leave him!" She cried in protest. Cedric needed her.  
  
"Shhh. Everything's going to be okay, dear." Madam Pomfrey whispered soothingly.  
  
Cho felt immediate indignation. Everything was not going to be okay. How could she say that? "No it's not! Did you see him? HE'S DEAD! And I..I loved him." Madam Pomfrey did not look offended at her sudden outburst. She merely put a comforting arm around Cho's shoulder.  
  
Again Cho felt too heavy to be standing. She thought about never seeing Cedric again. Never seeing his face light up with laughter. Never having his hand in hers. Never sneaking away for a few stolen kisses between classes. All of these thoughts made Cho dizzy and she collapsed again. She felt so defeated. She was sure she was never going to stand again. There was no energy left in her. What was the point of living if Cedric was gone?  
  
Soon Kim and a few other friends joined her. They knelt by Cho's side and held her in a warm, comforting embrace as they all wept for their fallen classmate.  
  
Cho didn't remember much about the next few hours, but somehow she managed to get back to her dormitory. Sleep never overtook her. She continued to sob all night as memories of Cedric overwhelmed her.  
  
  
  
AN: So whaddya think? Was it cool? Did it suck? Please review! 


End file.
